object_hotnessfandomcom-20200214-history
Recommended Characters Gallery V2!
About This page shows the RCs that were recommended for Object Fire but when it got cancelled forever they were used for some other projects by Pufferfishmax (PuffyAnimations) This page adds more improvements and easier looking through the characters. (This page is a WIP) 1# Canataloupe (by Pufferfishmax) Cantaloupe is a recommended character that was made by Pufferfishmax the creator. He is kinda like Spongy from BFDI. Canataloupe.png Canataloupe (New).png 2# Fly (by Pufferfishmax) Fly is a recommended character that was made by Pufferfishmax. He is another non-object character. He really hates Venus Fly Traps. Fly (New).png 3# Raspberry (by Pufferfishmax) Raspberry is recommended character that was made up by Pufferfishmax. He is very rude. He is known to be like Nickel from Inanimate Insanity 2. He's also a contestant on Battle to be KilleD! New Raspberry Pose.png Raspberry Asset.png 4# Softball (by Pufferfishmax) Softball is a recommended character that was made by Pufferfishmax the creator. He was suppose to debut with 1 vote in Episode 2 of OH but the reboot came and then it got cancelled forever. He was also recommended for IDFB but didn't get enough up votes to appear. However he appeared in BFB 2 along with other Recommended Characters that were recommended for IDFB. Softball Retired Items Pose.png 5# IPhone (by kevin cummings) IPhone was the Co-Host of Object Fire Reboot but OF got cancelled forever. He was also recommended by kelvin cummings IPhone Pose.png IPhone V3.png 6# Coca Cola (by BFDI spongey) Coca Cola is a recommended character. He was recommended by BFDI spongey. He can get cool and nice sometimes. Coca Cola.png Coca Cola Asset V2.png 7# Ghost Soap Bottle (by GhostGamez) Ghost Soap Bottle is a recommended character. She was recommended by GhostGamez. She is shy and cares about what other people think of her. New Ghost Soap Bottle Pose.png Ghost Soap Bottle Asset.png 8# Apple (by HamyBen29) Apple is a recommended character. He was recommended by HamyBen29. He is sweet and good. He looks like Apple from inanimate insanity expect that she is female and has a silly personality. Apple Pose 2.png Apple.png 9# Alarm Clock (by Pufferfishmax) Alarm Clock is a recommended character that was made up by the creator (Puffefishmax). He appears as a purple no-numbered alarm clock. However in the deleted Episode 1 of Object Hotness he used to appear as a blue alarm clock with numbers. Sometimes Pufferfishmax (PuffyAnimations) likes to call Alarm Clock "Alarmy" for a cute reason :3 New Alarm Clock.png Alarm Clock new ASSET.png 10# Log (by signplantwater62) Log is a recommended character. She was recommended by signplantwater62. She is just like Lamp, Ice Cream Cone and Sunny. Log New Pose and stupid breakfast is ready XC.png New Log Asset too.png 11# Scratch Project (by CornThatGlitched) Scratch Project is a recommended character. He was recommended by CornThatGlitched. He is very Exterme! Scratch Project.png DAB.png 12# Agario Cell (by BFDI spongey) Agario Cell is a recommended character. He was recommended by BFDI spongey. He is nice and may appear to have titles/words in him sometimes. Agario Cell Pose.png Agario Cell Asset.png 13# Mailbox (by Pufferfishmax) Mailbox is a recommended character that was made up by Pufferfishmax. Mailbox Character.png Mailbox.png 14# Potato (by Pufferfishmax) Potato is a recommended character that was made up by Pufferfishmax the creator. He is very fast and can get stocked very easily. Stocked Potato.png Yummy Potato.png 15# Tooly (by Pufferfishmax) Tooly is a recommended character that was made up by Pufferfishmax. Tooly Pose.png Tooly.png 16# Clock (by Pufferfishmax) Clock is a recommended character that was made up by Pufferfishmax. He is very smart and is currently a contestant on The Late Day Object Show. Clock Pose V2.png|Clock Clock Asset V2.png|Clock's Asset Clock Asset Front V2.png|Clock's Asset (front) 17# Tree (by Pufferfishmax) Tree is a recommended character that was made up by Pufferfishmax. He isn't used more often nowdays. Tree Character.png Tree Asset.png 18# Not Allowed Symbol (by Pufferfishmax) Not Allowed Symbol or NAS is a recommended character that was made up by Pufferfishmax. She can be very mad, usually because of guarding something from others. She is also the host of Objects Recommended Camp. Not Allowed Symbol Pose.png Not Allowed Symbol Asset.png 19# Daisy (by Pufferfishmax) Daisy is a recommended character that was made by Pufferfishmax the creator. She got cut from the reboot. She looks like Flower from BFDI but with a nice personality. Daisy Pose.png Blue Daisy.png 20# Blessed Apple (by Pufferfishmax) Blessed Apple is a recommended character that was made up by Pufferfishmax. There is a item off Terraria with the same name. Blessed Apple Pose 3.png Blessed Apple.png 21# Friey (by Pufferfishmax) Friey is a recommended character that was made up by Pufferfishmax. He gets scared very easily He looks like Fries from BFDIA expect that he has arms and has a mean personality. Friey New Pose YAY.png Friey New Asset YEEPEE.png 22# Cheese (by Pufferfishmax) Cheese is a recommended character that was made up by Pufferfishmax the creator. He looks like Cheesy from Inanimate Insanity expect that he has a different design and personality. New Cheese Pose.png Cheese New Asset.png 23# Burger (by smashstargaming) Burger is a recommended character. He was recommended by smashstargaming. He is very MLG! New Burger Pose.png Cheeseburger.png 24# Cigarette (by BroDude50232) Cigarette is a recommended character. He was recommended by BroDude5032. He can be very angry sometimes. He is simliar to the one on Strive for the Million. Cigarette pose.png Cigarette Asset.png 25# Chocolate Donut (by Pufferfishmax) Chocolate Donut is a recommended character that made by Pufferfishmax, she was suppose to debut in Episode 2 of OH but the reboot came. Chocolate Donut New Pose v3.png Chocolate Donut Asset new v2.png 26# Grapes (by Pufferfishmax) Grapes is a recommended character that was made up by Pufferfishmax. They are both nice and have different genders (Left: Female, Right: Male). Grapes was originally a contestant as PufferfishmaxStormy1 (Pufferfishmax) on a Deviantart camp called BFWW (Battle for Wuggle World) by TheWuggleJack but the show got restarted and didn't make it into Season 1. Pufferfishmax: Special Thanks to pikachu2go for making the new grapes asset and poses! Grapes Pose Brand New YAY.png Grapes Body.png 27# Turtle Shell (by Pufferfishmax) Turtle Shell is a recommended character that was made by Pufferfishmax. Turtle Shell.png Turtle's Shell.png 28# Quicky Bigger Spider (by Pufferfishmax) Quicky Bigger Spider is a recommended character that was made by Pufferfishmax. Quicky Bigger Spider.png Quicky Bigger Spider Body.png 29# Jack (by HamyBen29) Jack is a recommended character. She was recommended by HamyBen29 She looks like Pumpkin from Object Overload expect he has no limbs and is female. Jack Pose Spooky.png Jack's Raging.png Jack's In Love.png Jack's Sad.png Jack's Sad 2.png Jack's Pumpkin Lol.png 30# Radio (by JxckSpys) Radio is a recommended character. She was recommended by JxckSpys. Radio Pose 2.png Radio Asset.png ''31# Lamp (by signplantwater62) Lamp is a recommended character. She was recommended by signplantwater62. She is nice kinda like Sunny and Log. Lamp Pose.png Lamp Asset V2.png 32# Butterfinger (by Christ Est Vie Kanza) Butterfinger is a recommended character. She was recommended by Christ Est Vie Kanza. PuffyAnimations also said that loves Butterfinger in one of his videos and now he uses her as an OC. Butterfinger Pose-0.png Butterfinger V2.png Category:Recommended Characters Category:Recommended Characters List